Goodbye
by Iroquois
Summary: Just a short I thought of writing in Thuy Trang's memory in the PR fandom, based on her character in the show. Feedback is always appreciated. I hope you like it.


That's a shortie I decided to right. It might come off kind of depressing. I was going through some old Thuy Trang pics and info and I felt like writing this. Anyway, hope you like it. Feedback is appreciated. Set two days after Countdown to Destruction part II.

The guys on TV were right. This is the worst storm that hit Angel Grove in the last 50 years. The streets are deserted, shops everywhere are closed, police and the fire department are patrolling to ensure the safety of the citizens.

But they don't care about any of this.

They are five quiet people. All friends for over a decade. But make no mistake. These are no ordinary people. For they have tasted war and battle, more than anyone in the world.

They were the Power Rangers, once the mighty protectors of the Earth, now reduced to everyday people, as normal as they can be, as sad as they can be. All five are standing above a coffin silent. A part of their team- a part of them- is lying in there.

They still can't believe it. They once seemed invincible. So powerful that nothing could ever oppose them. Not even death. They thought they were immortal. They were tricked.

Tommy, Jason and Zack, they couldn't believe their ears when they first heard the news. She was the one who kept them calm. Her bright smile gave them courage to fight yet another battle. Her calm spirit filled them with security. That spirit now lost to the heavens.

Kimberly lost the earth off her feet when she heard. Her world was shaken badly. She was her oldest and most important friend. They were a lot different, that is true. Kim was the prom queen, and she was the one who gave her the strength to go for it. All Kimberly's memories from a very sad and at the same time very happy childhood lie with her in that coffin. That's her last gift to her best friend.

As for Billy, he still can't accept it. She was his best friend, his lover and his wife, the only person that could always understand him. How can he accept her loss? He keeps playing that scene in his mind over and over again. He doesn't want to, but he can't help it.

It was right after the Dark Alliance has made its full-scale assault on the planet. The Space Rangers were there to help, but they were outnumbered and out-powered. They have all gathered for Billy's birthday back home when the attack started. They didn't have another choice but to help the Rangers, anyway they could. And so they did. They fought with every ounce in their body. But it wasn't enough.

That day was worse than anyone thought. The Quadrons broke into houses, beat and killed, set fires on apartments without caring for the people. The former Rangers were divided in groups. Billy was with her. They were defending a young woman and her baby from the enemies. A fire from the building behind them broke out. The burst was escorted by a scream from the young woman "My daughter!". At first they thought she was talking about the baby she was holding. But the woman had another child, one that was still inside the building.

He didn't see her leaving his side; he was fighting a drone of Astronema's. He didn't notice until she had reached the entrance of the building. He screamed in terror. He asked her not to go. He knew that there was no way she would get out of there alive.

She gave him a smile. That smile that meant that everything was going to be alright.

And he paused for a second. He believed her. He let her go in. But he never saw her coming out.

She did manage to toss the little girl out of the window. It wasn't too high. Some people below managed to catch her. The explosion blew up the apartment only seconds later. She didn't manage to follow. That very moment, time stopped for him. He couldn't hear anything; he couldn't think of anything. He just stared at the building's ruins. For seconds. For minutes. Maybe even for an hour.

The storm is getting even worse. The priest has left. The coffin has been buried. Her friends leave, one by one. But he can't leave. Not yet. He's still standing in the rain. He doesn't care. He can't leave before she learns how he feels. Before he can say his goodbye.

He is sad, because he lost a friend.

He is devastated, because he lost a love.

He is furious, because she lied to him. She gave him that big smile. And with that smile she betrayed him. That he cannot forgive.

But he can forget. For all the battles they fought, for the heroine she was, for the love they shared, he can forget her betrayal. And remember the rest.

There was another hero that day, other than the Power Rangers. One that paid the ultimate price. One the world will never know of. It doesn't matter. That's what heroes do.

She is **his** Trini.


End file.
